My Heart Calling you
by ShizukiMei1478
Summary: El pobre Po estaba harto, Enojado, furioso..Con quien! Pasen y descubranlo. One-Shot SongFic TigresaxPo


**Nota: **Bueno este es mi segundo Fic, que también es SongFic como el otro, (acostúmbrense a leer eso )es un One-Shot y bueno en realidad, es una canción escrita por mí, más bien… es un cover en Español de una canción de un Dorama Coreano (You're Beautiful) que me gustó mucho y bueno tentación va, tentación viene y termine escribiendo la canción y además esta historia; El Titulo de la canción es el mismo que el esta historia.

Ahh…Cierto!... Quería agradecer a lo que me enviaron Reviews, Muchisisisimas gracias de Verdad (': Me alegraron… la noche jejej(:

**Discleimer: **Los personajes aquí presente pertenecen a DreamWorks.

**My Heart calling you/Mi corazón te llama.**

El pobre Po estaba devastado, furioso, enojado, harto… Se preguntaran ¿¡De quién?! Pues de él mismo; Más adelante entenderán porque.

El panda había terminado de "entrenar" y decidió ir a descansar, ya que en el entrenamiento no se logró concentrar y eso afectaba a los 5 furiosos, que además se encontraban preocupados por el comportamiento de Po.

Ahora, se encontraba en su habitación, molesto, por ser un cobarde, por no poder decir dos simples palabras: **TE AMO!;**No podía reprimir más ese sentimiento, dejemos en claro que tampoco no iba a ser la GRAN DECLARACION DEL AÑO(xD), pero algo era algo, el tema era que se lo tenía que decir a todo costa, era el momento justo y… el como gran idiota desperdicio la oportunidad.

Estaba acostado boca arriba mirando al techo, quería gritar, descargar toda la bronca que sentía en su corazón; pensó en romper o golpear algo, pero Ñeeee…estaba muy cansado para hacer eso (recuerden es PoxD) así que, decidió escribir algo,como...una canción, quizás en una de esas, se la entregaría, JA! Ni él creía lo que estaba pensando; "_Capaz que hasta para eso me acobardo", Pensó._

En Fin, decidió desahogar sus penas escribiendo una canción, recogió un potecito de bambú con tinta (de cómo no se comió el bambú) una hoja, y un pincel, lo empapo en tinta y se puso a escribir… más bien se puso a pensar, ya que estaba decidido pero con la mente en blanco.

Pensó en su amada, Tigresa, recordó su hermosa mirada, sus ojos ámbar, su temperamento serio, pero amable al mismo tiempo, muy pocas veces visto, se acordó de su abrazo compartido en Gongmen, su sonrisa tan tímida que tanto le gustaba y que de vez en cuando podía apreciar…Se le ocurrió algo…

**Sonríe más a menudo **

**Para que con tu sonrisa**

**Puedas aliviar a mi corazón**

**Que sigue llamándote.**

**Sonríe más a menudo **

**Para que el mundo este celoso de ti**

**Y así mi corazón que te llama siempre**

**No se vuelva más codicioso…**

Recordó lo sucedido a la mañana:

_*Flashback*_

Todos se habían levantado y ya habían desayunado, todo parecía normal, Víbora, Mantis, Grulla y Mono estaban entrenando mientras que Tigresa meditaba en el Árbol de Duraznos, Po llego un poco más tarde, también al árbol, decido con todas las ganas a declararse.

-#T-Tigresa…-Dijo algo nervioso.

-*… Si?-Pregunto la felina aun con los ojos cerrados.

-#Podríamos h-hablar…?-A la mierda su confianza.

-* Claro, de que quieres hablar?-Abrió sus ojos. Estaba segura pero en sus ojos ámbar se notaba como algo… algo de inseguridad.

-# Emm… B-Bueno… Yo… Y-Yo… -Tartamudeo el Oso muuy nervioso.

-* Po, te sucede algo?- Se parecía preocupada.

-#N-No nada…Solamente.-

-…-

-…-

# (suspiro decepcionado) Solamente quería saber si querías entrenar conmigo? .- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-*..Ah…Claro Po, si.- Dijo Tigresa un tanto decepcionada.

*_Fin Flashback*_

Enojo fue lo que sintió el Panda en ese momento… pero también se le vino una idea:

**Mi corazón me odia **

**Por no poderte decir TE AMO.**

Unas goteras mancharon la hoja y recién hay se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

**Mis lágrimas caen**

**y mi anhelo por ti crece más.**

**Solo esa triste frase ha quedado**

**Atorada en mi garganta **

**Sonando en mis oídos todo el día.**

Se preguntaba como termino enamorándose tan profundamente de ella, bueno era más que obvio que iba a terminar enamorada de ella, claro está pero… tanto?. Porque ella? Quería negarlo… ocultarlo… porque no quería saber la respuesta de Tigresa, quería solamente vivir en un sueño donde ella le correspondiera, pero… si eso llegaba a ser verdad y no lo sabía?... "_si no arriesgas, no ganas" _Pensó_. _

**¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?**

**¿Por qué acabe amándote a ti?**

**Aunque diga que No, aun si lo niego**

**Es muy tarde para dejarte ir.**

"_Me encantaría que lo supieras, que me correspondieras…".-Suspiro.-"Te Amo…"_

**Mi corazón me odia por no poderte decir Te Amo.**

**Mis lágrimas caen y mi anhelo por ti crece más.**

**Solo esa triste frase ha quedado atorada **

**En mi garganta, sonando en mis odios todo el día.**

**Te amo y te amare por siempre incluso, si no me vez aquí…!**

Recordó cuando se conocieron… una risita tímida salió de Po… al recordar cómo lo trataba, que el sin darse cuenta le había "robado" el sueño más anhelado de Tigresa, "_Seguirá teniéndome rencor por eso?...Espero que no"… _Se preguntaba; Recordó cuando casi deja para siempre el Palacio de Jade, la Alegría que sintió al ver que si regresaría con él a su "_Hogar_"…

**Yo te llamo mil veces **

**Pero tú no lo sabrás aun. **

**Siempre espero por ti **

**Pero no vas a saberlo aun.**

**Como un tonto que solo **

**Puede mirarte a ti,**

**No lo sabes aun…**

**No importa lo mucho que te llame.**

_**Te amo Tigresa…. **_

_**Atte: Po.**_

Termino de escribir la canción, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, lo firmo y sintió un ruido… La Puerta abriéndose.

-* Se…Se puede, Po?-Era Tigresa… El panda no sabía que hacer simplemente asintió, nunca hubiera imaginado que ella, justo ella sería la que entrara por esa puerta.

-*..Po..-Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-# Si..?- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que la Felina escucho perfectamente.

-#Para que viniste…necesitas algo?-Pregunto un tanto serio, algo que sorprendió a Tigresa.

*\P.O.V Tigresa/*

Sabía que estaba algo irritado o molesto…pero que me contestara tan serio, esto ya es grave.

-* B-Bueno…Quería… -Corrigió- Queríamos… Saber cómo te sentías y…- le digo la verdad o…

_~Flashback~_

Mono: Oigan chicos… tenemos que saber cómo esta y que le pasa a Po…

Todos los demás; Cierto.-Dijeron al unísono.

Grulla: y… vamos todos juntos a preguntarle o.- No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Víbora.

Víbora: No, no, y no… Yo opino que lo mejor sería que Tigresa valla a la habitación de Po y charle con el!-La fulmine con la Mirada.

Tigresa: Que? Y porque yo? Bien saben todos ustedes que no soy bueno consolando.-Dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Mantis: Siii…Clarooo (Nótese el sarcasmo) y el Abrazo en Gongmen?

Todos: MANTIS!

Mantis: Bueno, Bueno, me callo.

Mono: Yo apoyo la opción de Víbora, Tigresa es con quien Po más confía.-Me sonroje.

Grulla: Si, opino lo mismo además de ser mejores amigos…-

Mantis: Cierto. Yo también creo que sería lo mejor.

Víbora: Bueno, decidido Tigresa va a ir con Po.

No supe que decir, y supuse que si me negaba a alguien iba a terminar estrangulando así que dije:

Okey, voy a ir yo.- De todos modos lo iba a terminar haciendo.- Pero más tarde…

Todos: AHORA!.- Los fulmine con la Mirada y me fui a la habitación de Po, fingiendo enojo, porque en realidad, sentía algo de curiosidad con…algo que no podría definir que era.

~\Fin Flashback/*

Bueno una mentirita piadosa no le hace mal a nadie, además no quiero que piense que no me preocupa.

-*…Queríamos…saber cómo te sentías y pues vine a descubrir eso.. Jeje..- dije con un todo un poquitito más gracioso para que no hubiera tanta incomodidad.

\Fin P.O.V Tigresa/

\P.O.V Po/

Ella…Porque justamente ella?!...Porque no Víbora, Grulla, Shifu!?... Pero no tuvo que ser Tigresa!.

#Ahora estoy mejor que antes…-Dije un poco más animado.-

-*…Po.. Se puede saber porque estabas tan desconcentrado..? Me-..Nos preocupamos…-Me pregunto mirándome a los Ojos; Me sonroje.

# Emm…Si pero..-PIENSA PO! POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA PIIENSAAA! .!-Grrhhahga…-Nunca pensé que mi estómago pidiendo por comida sea mi salvación…GRACIAS!-Emm…C-Creo que voy a buscar unos dumplings y vuelvo si?..

-* …o-okey…-Creo que ni siquiera escuche lo que me respondió Tigresa… Tenía que 1ro..Calmarme y 2Do..Guardar en un lugar secreto la carta….Alto…Donde la Puse…Ai no..-Me quede en Shock.-Nononononono..! . Fuck!

_Narra Tigresa:_

A Po en si lo salvo su estómago…

Lo que Po no se dio cuenta fue que se le había caído un papelito…

Po... espera…se te cayo est-…alto que es esto…? Una canción?.. No creo que le importe si lo leo…

Me puse a leer la carta… y no podía creer lo que leía… Era una muy bonita canción "Sera que la escribió el?"….

Cuando termine de leer la canción…Me quede en shock estaba firmada por Po… Pero antes en letra chiquita decía: Te Amo Tigresa.

Me Ama?-Puse una sonrisa y una alegría y esperanza broto en mi-...Alto.. WHAT?! de que me perdí…aaah… ya entiendo porque tanto nerviosismo hoy a la mañana… no quería pedirme que entrenemos si no que quería declaras-…Alto de nuevo… porque me pongo feliz…?!

A claro, Tigresa no seas Tonta es obvio que te gusta Po…

Bueno.. Cuidadito conciencia.. Eh.. Si ya sé que me Gusta Po.. Gracias por aclarármelo ¬¬

De nada n.n!

Peor porque no me lo dijo…?-En ese mismo instante Po entro por la puerta exaltado…

-#Ti-Tigresa.. Por favor dime que no leíste esa hoja!-Estaba rojo…no sé si de los nervios o de bronca.

-*Po…-Dije lo más tranquila posible- Esto era lo que querías decirme hoy a la mañana?-Me sonroje.. Creo que mi pelaje no lo disimulo bien.

-#B-Bueno…E-Emm… -Empezó a tartamudear; también se sonrojo a más no poder.

Me acerque sigilosamente, para no asustarlo…y tímidamente dije:

-*S-Sabes…-Lo mire a los ojos- La canción es muy bonita, me gustó mucho-Cuando dije eso ya estaba a unos dos pequeños pasos de distancia.

-#Tigresa…-Ya se lo escuchaba más seguro

Si?...-Me detuve a un paso de distancia de Po.

#Tigresa,…Tigresa…Te…T-Te amo… y sí, eso fue lo que quería decirte hoy a la mañana, por eso estuve desconcentrado en el Entrenamiento…Lamento si te preocupe y entiendo perfectamente si no me correspondes…

-*Como crees que no voy a corresponderte….-Me acerque un poco más…- Porque no me lo dijiste antes?-Estaba completamente roja…éramos dos tomates c':

#Miedo…-Me perdí en su mirada- tuve miedo porque no sabía si ibas a quererme de la misma forma que yo…-No aguante más…Tenía que hacerlo. Me acerque a tal punto que le termine robando un tímido beso…No soy experta en eso del romance pero igual lo hice…

_Fin Narración Tigresa_.

Po, al sentir los labios de Tigresa, tocar los suyos, se quedó en Shock.. Despues de unos segundos reacciono, le correpondio el beso y la abrazo de la cintura, al mismo tiempo Tigresa rodeo y cuello de Po y termino el beso…

-*Po…-La felina como si fuera un Gatito ronroneó tiernamente..-Te a-

Los 4 Furiosos: Awwwwwwwwww!

Po y Tigresa: Chicooos!-No cambiaron de posición ni un segundo.

Mantis: Bueno, Bueno…Ustedes sigan par de tortolos.

La felina les lanzo una mirada matadora y los 4 salieron huyendo…como alma que se la lleva el Diablo c:

-* En que estábamos?

-# En esto…-Ahora Po le robo un beso más apasionado y se separaron por falta de aire.

-*Te Amo, Po.

-# Y yo a ti, Tigresa.

**Fin(':**

Bueno pues…Este es mi Segundo Fiic Que les parecio? espero que les allá gustado y espero sus Reviews, Positivos, negativos, acepto concejos etc. Y... si alguien lee esto..tengo una duda...Como se imaginan a los personjes de humanos?(Admitanlo todos alguna vez pensaron en eso)

Adiosito! Rosalinda1478


End file.
